


Prompt Velvet Goldmine

by InfernalMushu



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalMushu/pseuds/InfernalMushu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Histoires courtes issues de la communauté Marathon Prompts : "- Le monde est terne. - Nettoie tes lunettes." ... Et bien d'autres encore dans le futur !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avertissement

Bonjour !

Les chapitres qui vont suivre sont des prompts, un par chapitre, assez courts, faits dans la communauté de marathon prompts (lien dans mon profil), ils ne sont pas rangés par ordre chronologique d'écriture, et n'ont aucun lien entre eux. Ce sont simplement des petites histoires en vrac.  
Un prompt est un écrit qui a pour base une phrase ou un thème lancé par une tierce personne. Ici, les prompts lancés sont entre guillemets "… ", il y a indiqué juste à côté le nom des personnes les ayant lancés.

Il y a également indiqué le rating du prompt, ainsi que d'autres indications si le thème peut choquer les mœurs (viol, zoophilie, nécrophilie, je ne pense pas tomber dans ce genre d'écrits mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir), merci de ne pas lire si vous pensez que cela peut vous choquer.

Note importante : la plupart (et même la quasi intégralité) de ces prompts sont portés sur le yaoi/slash, c'est à dire qu'il y a des relations sexuelles masculines. Vous êtes prévenus, maintenant à vous de choisir si vous voulez continuer à lire.

Sur ce ! Bonne lecture ;)


	2. Nuage matinal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : "– Le monde est terne. – Nettoie tes lunettes." Lancé par Ashkaa  
> Fandom : Velvet Goldmine  
> Rating : PG- 13  
> Titre : Nuage matinal

Nuage matinal

 

Quand Arthur se leva, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut que la pluie torrentielle qui s'était abattue sur la ville toute la nuit était partie. Il distinguait la faible lueur du soleil qui perçait sous les volets ainsi que le chant des moineaux qui envahissaient le quartier.

Il attrapa ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et se dirigea à tâtons vers la cuisine à travers la brume qui occupait encore son cerveau. Il s'affala lamentablement sur une chaise. Arthur n'avait jamais été du matin. Et il ne l'était visiblement toujours pas.

Une délicieuse odeur de café parvenait à ses narines mais pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre son cerveau et à le pousser à lui faire redresser la tête. Et Dieu savait qu'il aimait l'odeur du café. Surtout celle du café préparé par Curt.

Finalement après avoir avalé un pain au chocolat, son organisme semblait avoir assez de force pour soutenir son crâne, et lui permettre d'admirer ainsi la paire de fesses qui se tenait sous son nez.

Arthur se sentait déjà plus réveillé à présent. Et il se rendait compte que quelque chose clochait. Les rayons du soleil qui atterrissaient sur la table lui semblaient moins brillants.

– Le monde est terne ce matin, dit-il d'un air las.  
– Nettoie tes lunettes, lui lança Curt par dessus son épaule.

Arthur loucha vers ses verres, ses muscles protestaient contre l'ordre de bouger que leur envoyait son cerveau. Sans prévenir ses lunettes s'envolèrent dans les mains de Curt et le blond lui donna un léger bisou sur le bout du nez au passage.

Arthur était encore trop dans les vapes pour réaliser tout de suite que Curt était en train de nettoyer ses lunettes. Sans ses verres, le monde d'Arthur était flou, pourtant ça ne l'empêcha pas se sentir Curt l'embrasser. Un baiser doux, juste à peine appuyé, puis il revit de nouveau normalement quand il lui remit ses lunettes sur le nez.

– C'est mieux maintenant ? demanda Curt.

C'était mieux. Arthur ne savait pas si cela était dû aux verres propres de ses lunettes ou à Curt, mais la journée semblait tout à coup plus lumineuse.

 

Fin.


End file.
